1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a jelly roll and an electrode assembly having the same, and more particularly, to a jelly roll which facilitates a process and has structural stability and an electrode assembly having the jelly roll.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A secondary battery is a chemical cell which may be repeatedly charged and discharged via reversible conversion between chemical energy and electrical energy. Recently, since telecommunication equipment is widely used and automotive batteries require a higher capacity and a higher output emerge, lithium secondary batteries having a higher voltage and a higher capacity density are required.
Although various materials may be used to form a battery, materials having a high charging and discharging capacity in a potential range for practical use is generally used in order to obtain a battery having a high capacity. Capacity may be classified into specific capacity that is a weight characteristic and capacity density that is a volume characteristic. A high quality battery generally has both a high specific capacity and a high capacity density and contains high-density materials.
Meanwhile, a lithium-ion secondary battery mainly includes a positive active material, a negative active material, an electrolyte, and a separator. The positive active material generally includes LiCO2, and the negative active material generally includes carbon materials, such as graphite, occluding and emitting lithium as ions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.